


《想您亲我》第六十六章

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan





	《想您亲我》第六十六章

舌尖划过上颚，江寻昱不由得喘息着，从鼻腔发出气音，犹豫着，双手想去环抱季余舟精壮的腰。

大而有力的手掌捉住他乱动的手臂，按着手腕，禁锢在他的头顶。

季余舟的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，额边不知何时沁出一点晶莹的汗珠，他略微起身，手指按在江寻昱略微红肿的嘴唇，捻捏着，笑声从胸腔传来，带着莫名的性感与磁性：“母亲和你说了什么……怎么，突然这么勾人？”

江寻昱脸上是一片坨红，红意顺着他修长的脖颈向下，蔓延到整片白皙光洁的胸膛上，更显得其中那两颗粉嫩的乳尖羞涩可爱。

他羞得根本不敢去看季余舟的眼睛，别开眼，又突然想到了什么，脑袋一热，急忙开口：“我、我是真的喜欢您，我……我准备好了。”

不经脑子的话说出口，江寻昱的脑袋蒙蒙的，声音越来越小，他下意识地偷偷瞄一下季余舟，便被那深潭般的眼睛吸引了，再移不开眼。

江寻昱的心跳跳的飞快，不知哪里来的勇气，咬了下嘴唇，翻身，主动跨坐在季余舟身上，然后伏下身子，弓着腰在季余舟的唇瓣上落一个吻：“我爱您。”

他闭上眼，与季余舟嘴唇相贴，羞涩的舌尖鼓起勇气，舔舐着季余舟的唇缝。

季余舟身体僵硬了一下，眼底的浴火彻底中烧起来，流转着，带着摄人心魄的光芒。

他单手掐着江寻昱的腰，另一只手的指尖顺着江寻昱的红成一片的脸颊划过，在粉嫩的乳首打转。

细碎的呻吟声很快从江寻昱半张的口唇中溢出，掺杂的浓重的鼻音和喘息。

江寻昱羞耻地捂住自己的眼睛，不敢去看此时的季余舟。

他总觉得，这会儿的季先生，和往常的不一样。

往日的季先生是温柔的，不动声色，这会儿，他完全褪掉了温柔的外壳与伪装，像是一只要确认自己领地的巨兽，强势又不容拒绝。

让人不自觉地想要臣服。

江寻昱也心甘情愿为他臣服。

季余舟嘴角勾起笑意，手指故意捻过已经颤巍巍站起来的粉红乳尖：“刚才不是很主动吗？继续。”

“季先生……”

江寻昱可怜兮兮地求饶，睫毛上的水珠晶莹，如雨后的蜻蜓翅膀。

“不行。”

季余舟的话就显得冷酷无情多了，手不知何时游移到了江寻昱浑身上下肉最饱满的屁股，惩罚似的在上面打了一巴掌。

屋里很安静，刻意压低的喘息声显得这巴掌格外清脆，光洁的臀肉轻颤着，留下一片艳丽的红。

不疼，只是羞耻的感觉夹杂着隐秘的快感，让江寻昱的头皮一阵发麻。

“乖孩子，继续。”

季余舟的声音低沉又沙哑，蛊惑着江寻昱。江寻昱手指轻颤着，一颗一颗去解季余舟的衬衣扣子。

江寻昱指尖没了半点力气，即使是松垮的睡意，费力扭了半天，也才扭开一颗。

但就这一颗，就露出季余舟饱满的胸膛，让江寻昱的脸上更灼热的两分。

“季先生……”

江寻昱着实不擅长主动勾引，只是解颗扣子，就羞得不能再羞耻了，眼角都染成了红色，再次可怜地小声求饶：“季先生……”

他生涩又无措，求饶的时候，也只会叫“季先生”，嗓音呜咽着，带着黏腻的尾音，像是撒娇的小动物。

季余舟心底的巨兽咆哮着，想要冲出牢笼，凌虐他，彻底占有面前这个可怜巴巴的小兽，面上，却不忍心再这么折磨他了。

他垂下眸子，大手覆上江寻昱的手，引导着他，一颗颗解开自己的扣子，随后，欺身把他压在身下。

手指沿着白皙的窄腰一路向下，握住已经抬头的性器，上下撸动着。

江寻昱平时连自慰都很少，更别说现在覆在上面的那双大手是季余舟的。只是摸了两下，干净白皙的阴茎就颤抖着，完全硬了，顶端吐出少量晶亮的液体。

“这么敏感。”

季余舟笑着，还不忘照顾下面那同样稚嫩的囊袋和顶端最敏感的铃口。

“季先生、不……嗯……不行了……哈……嗯……”

江寻昱的呼吸又急又颤，细而直的腿下意识地想要并拢，季余舟架起他的腿放在自己的肩膀上，使得他再没半点逃脱的机会。

“乖孩子，你可以的。”

季余舟的声音温柔如水，手上的动作却不容拒绝，红腻软嫩的穴口被迫暴露出来。

轻颤着，格外勾人。

季余舟暂停下抚慰前端的动作，手指在敏感害羞的穴口打着转，试探着探入一根手指。与他想象中的不同，小口湿软又黏腻，层层叠叠地软肉咬紧了他的手指，收缩着，不愿意让他离开。

他的眼底闪过一抹惊讶，墨色更深了两分：“你自己……”

江寻昱又臊又羞，哼哼着主动环住季余舟的脖子，勾起腰去亲他，妄图堵住他的嘴，把这些羞人的话都吞入腹中。

季余舟了然，从善如流加深这个吻。

确认江寻昱可以接受自己之后，他三两下褪掉身上剩余的衣服，露出大而粗长的性器，他也早就硬了，巨物上面的青筋凸起，生机勃勃。

他扶住涨硬粗长的阴茎，一寸一寸，挺身进入湿红黏腻的后穴。

“嗯……哈……”

饱胀感侵入江寻昱的神经，灼热的性器碾过内壁，他眼前一阵阵的白光闪过。

季先生，季先生正在自己的身体里。

这个认知让江寻昱痴狂，他颤栗着，前端涨得硬邦邦的阴茎跳动着，就这么射了出来。

白浊的精液全洒在了季余舟的小腹上。

江寻昱大口地喘息着，半晌都没有缓过神来。季余舟抿起一点小腹上的液体，沾在手指上，低笑道：“这就射了？”

他亲昵地吻着江寻昱微张的嘴唇，随后从旁边随手拿了一条红布条，绕着那刚发泄完的小东西上，打了个漂亮的结。

“乖孩子，射太多不好。”

季余舟不会打蝴蝶结，打的是军队中常用的那种，艳红色的，像是在标记所属物。

这会儿承认了，大红色确实很衬江寻昱的肤色。

“季先生……嗯……不要了……”

江寻昱刚射过，手软脚软，还没反应过来，就已经被绑好了。眼前是艳丽的红，江寻昱更害羞了，哼哼着，啜泣着求饶。

说是求饶，却更像是勾引。

他讨好地在季余舟身上蹭着，穴肉像是有意识似的，自觉地把其中巨大的性器紧紧咬住，吞吐着。

季余舟低笑，揉着他绵软的臀肉，狠狠地捣弄进去。

快感如过电一般，江寻昱刚刚射过，身体敏感得狠，下意识地想逃，腿却被架在季余舟的肩膀上动弹不得。

生理性的泪水沿着眼角落下，江寻昱的眼睛鼻头都红通通的，与湛蓝的覆盖着一层水雾的眼睛相衬，更显瑰丽：“啊……够了……够了……求您……嗯……啊……”

季余舟抓住他的脚踝，更深地捣弄进去，沉声道：“不够。”

每一下，都深深地顶在最敏感的软肉上，江寻昱连脚趾都麻了，白皙的脚趾蜷着，乖巧地挂在季余舟的肩膀上。

快感在不断的累计，豆大的汗滴从他的鬓边沁出，他快要到极限了，前端却被堵得严严实实，发泄不得。

江寻昱无意识地摇晃着身体，想要并拢双腿蹭蹭，腿却被紧紧桎梏着动弹不得，只能委屈地哼哼着：“季先生……呜……给我吧……我难受……嗯……难、难受……”

季余舟的手覆在那个完好的结上，但并没有解开。

隔着宽大的布条，大手又上下撸动了两下涨硬的性器，环握住底端。

“乖孩子，我教你。”

季余舟笑得温柔又诱惑：“想要射吗？”

江寻昱就在高潮的边缘徘徊，浑身上下都酸软颤栗着，像是抓住了最后的浮木一般，喘息着：“想、想要……”

“说点好听的。”

江寻昱眼底一汪清泉，睁着朦胧的眼睛看着眼前人，脑袋混沌地思考着，半晌，眨眨眼睛，轻声道：“我爱您。”

“……”

季余舟哑了火。

他原本是想引诱着小孩儿换个好听的称呼叫自己，哪知道，江寻昱一句话就戳到了他的命门。

还真是，会放火。

季余舟心底的欲望和燥意更浓了点，掐着江寻昱的腰一下下顶在深处。

江寻昱倏然睁大眼睛，却连话都说不出了，细碎的呻吟从口角溢出，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

直到最后，季余舟解开了江寻昱前面的束缚，两人一起射了出来。

快感太过强烈，江寻昱浑身脱了力一般，累得半晌没缓过来，闭上眼睛，瘫软在床上。

季余舟俯身，在他的眉心印下一个吻：“我也爱你。”


End file.
